Computing devices are becoming increasingly thinner which limits the volume and diameter available for the hinge to occupy. Computing devices are subjected to large loads during daily use, as well as abuse from accidental drops, display overload use scenarios, and so forth. Some existing device hinges are not well equipped to handle these use and abuse scenarios which often lead to stress and damage to the hinge.